The present invention generally relates to an optical system that may have utility in construction lay-out and, more specifically, to a system including a simple optic producing at least four orthogonal beams from an incoming collimated laser beam.
In the construction and home improvement industries, it is quite common for workers to determine level and square along a wall or potential wall site, as well as to find a plumb line from floor to ceiling, during the process of laying out a room. It is advantageous to make these measurements with one device at one time, and at a coincidental point. If the measurements are taken simultaneously with a single device from a coincidental point, the accuracy of the measurements taken increases. By not moving a measurement device from point to point during the process, inaccuracies that might otherwise occur are eliminated. In addition, a person working alone is able to determine level, square and plumb lines simultaneously from a coincidental point. It is particularly advantageous to determine the level, square and plumb lines with beams of light. This eliminates the need for a plumb bob, and does not require that the walls be extensively marked. A single device generating square, level and plumb beams of light allows operation by a single worker.
Several devices are currently commercially available that assist in making level, square and plumb measurements using visible beams of light. However, these devices are somewhat complicated in construction, and therefore expensive to make. The currently available commercial devices typically have one or more laser diodes and complex multi-part optic assemblies. Because of this complexity, such devices may require careful calibration and correction.
Therefore, a need exists for a laser optical system that produces level, square and plumb beams of light from a coincidental point. Such a system should be simple in design but also economical, accurate, efficient, easily manufactured and easily assembled.